


punishment

by trashmagi (SetsuntaMew)



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Gangbang, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 18:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5015668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SetsuntaMew/pseuds/trashmagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gyokuen doesn't tolerate rebellious thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	punishment

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry Hakuryuu
> 
> mind the tags & warnings!

Hakuryuu is a sticky, gross mess. His hair is stuck to his face and his thighs are splattered with cum, most of it dried but there's still some dripping from his ass. His throat feels raw and sore and he thinks he might be ill from how much cum was forced down it. He's standing on weak legs as he gathers the remains of his clothing and whatever dignity he can salvage, and he chokes thinking about the faceless masked men of Al Thamen. 

No, no, he just needs to get out quickly, before anyone else finds him. He's lost track of how long he's been here, trapped as a twisted punishment by his mother's disgusting cult, her cackling laughter still ringing in his ears. 

Her point has been made, however. As Hakuryuu picks his way quietly down the halls, he makes note to keep his rebellious plans more secret next time.


End file.
